


Hell Hath No Fury Like Demons Scorned.

by Sammiwayward



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer, Rescue Missions, Trauma, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiwayward/pseuds/Sammiwayward
Summary: An alternate ending to season 4. Lucifer stays. But there will be consequences. First chapter is all fluff and smut for deckerstars first time!After that it gets a bit dark so I apologize ahead of time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I haven't written fic in over a year. I'm very out of practice but desperately wanted to write some deckerstar. This one's very smutty and a little fluffy. Constructive criticism only please. I'll be really sad if y'all hate it.

"My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe. It always has been."

"Please don't go..."

Lucifers breath caught in his throat. He had to say goodbye. He knew he had to. If he stayed a second longer he knew he could never leave her. If he stayed he would be putting her in unimaginable danger. Standing on a precipice, he tried to make the words come.. "goodbye"..but as he stared into her desperate tear filled eyes he swallowed the words and clung to her for dear life. He knew then that he had lost, he couldn't leave her. He would protect her, he would keep her safe, no matter the cost. He could stay, he tried to convince himself, to justify it. He didn't fully believe himself, but his worried thoughts were cut short when her lips touched his. 

Her kiss was such a beautifully familiar place. Unlike any other human he had ever kissed. Just her. Only her. He couldn't believe that Chloe Decker, loved him, the actual devil, for who he was. He gave himself up to the feeling, allowing himself to drown in it, tears began to pool behind his closed eyelids as he kissed her.

When they finally broke apart he had to catch his breath. He let out a small shaky laugh, overwhelmed with the impossibility of it all. For a few minutes they just held eachother, foreheads touching, eyes closed, breathing eachother in. 

Their next kiss was filled with urgency, his mouth crashed into hers and his fingers slid into her long hair. He had waited so long for this....he couldn't wait another second. He needed to feel all of her.  
He let his tongue explore her mouth and her breath quickened.  
They had begun to make their way back into the penthouse from the balcony, kissing and pulling on eachothers clothes. Finally Lucifer grabbed her around the back of her thighs , wrapped her legs around his waist and made his way to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and she frantically unbottoned his shirt and he pulled hers over her head. He reached under her to unhook her bra then tossed it away. He stopped to stare at her, completely in awe. This was really happening. 

He suddenly had a moment of terror, what if she wasn't ready? He was the devil after all .. what if she would regret this? 

"Lucifer what's wrong?" 

His eyes softened into a look of concern, "Detective...are you sure?" He asked carefully, "Are you sure you want this? .....are you sure you want .. me?"

"Lucifer...." She whispered, bringing her mouth up to meet his, reasurring him. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. 

He began to kiss her neck, giving it little nips and licks, his tongue moved in the most sensual way. He worked his way down her body, taking his time, taking every inch of her in his mouth, worshipping her. She began to let out breathy little moans, they were the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. She felt the heat pooling in her belly as he undid her pants. He slid them down her legs, leaving her soft white satin panties where they were. He looked up at her from between her legs, gauging her response. Her breasts were rising and falling rapidly with her breath and she opened her legs wider to him, inviting him in.

He took another moment to simply take in her beauty. She was flawless. 

Her back arched slightly and she let out the smallest whine. "Lucifer.." she pleaded.

At that he broke into his old devilish grin. "Detective.." he crooned. "I never knew you could be so impatient."  
She bit her lip, smiling but slightly embarrassed. "Shut up" she laughed.

"There's no shame in that, detective. But I want to savor you...." He began to softly kiss the inside of her thighs, slow and torturous. "I want to take... my ....time." He spoke between kisses. 

He saw that her panties were already soaking through and he kissed them, inhaling her scent. He growled in his throat, unable to stifle it. His cock was hard as stone and straining against the band of his pants. 

Chloe was breathing heavily in anticipation, waiting, aching.  
He pulled her underwear to the side and saw her soaked cunt, practically pulsating with need. He licked one long strip through her slit, reveling in the taste and coming to a stop at the small bundle of nerves. Chloe gasped and let out a sinful moan as he began the slow methodical circles with his tongue. She opened her legs impossibly wide, begging him to fill her. He paused just long enough to take her panties in his teeth and rip them away, with little to no effort. Now with no obstacles in his way, he continued feasting on her, licking faster and faster circles and gently teasing her entrance with a finger. She was so wet, she was dripping slick onto the bed. 

Lucifers cock was throbbing painfully, the most delicious kind of pain, he ground into the bed to feel any kind of friction against it as he continued to worship her.  
He slid two fingers in and curved them upwards, hitting exactly where she needed. Her back arched up off the bed and her legs began to shake, her moans turning into screams. Lucifer managed a wicked smile while his tongue continued with it's expertise. He watched her body convulse in orgasm and nothing, nothing in milenias of existence, had ever brought him this much pleasure. 

Chloe struggled to catch her breath and Lucifer crawled back up, holding himself above her he looked at her lovingly.  
"Are you alright detective?" He asked, smiling softly down at her.

"I ... I have never......" She was still trying to catch her breath and couldn't form the words in her mind. "I.....that was ......wow .....Lucifer" she couldn't help but laugh at her own inability to form a coherent sentence.

"Speechless detective?" He asked coyly.

Her laughter faded and she stared up at him in awe. "I can't believe what I've been missing out on all this time."  
Lucifer kissed the top of her forehead, causing her to completely melt. She then realized he still had pants on. 

"Lucifer, what about you?"

"Me?" His intense gaze bore into her. "All I need is to worship your body and I'll never need another thing for all eternity." 

Chloe gently put her hands up and pushed on his chest, urging him to turn onto his back. He obliged and laid back, letting her undo her pants and slide them off as he had done to her. His cock sprung free from his breifs. He was absolutely huge of course. At least 10 inches and so thick. Chloe gasped, not necessarily out of surprise, he was the devil of course, but with anticipation. She had seen him naked countless times before, in all his lucifer-ness, but never when he was rock hard. She straddled him and began to slide down onto his length. Luckily she was soaked but his size was still more than she had ever taken before. Lucifer groaned, hard and loud, as he filled her up. She went slow, until she was flush up against him and he was buried inside her. He stretched her and filled her, her cunt tight around him as she began to ride. Little by little she went faster, until she stopped abruptly, crying out in pain.  
Lucifers eyes snapped open "Detective?? Did I hurt you?" His eyes were full of concern.

"No no I'm fine. Just....so...deep" she began to move again, softly, easing her self back down. He reached up to hold the side of her face and neck, watching her every expression for signs of discomfort as she moved. 

When she was used to his size she began to move more quickly and when he was sure there was no dangger of hurting her he thrust his hips up, fucking into her. She threw her head back, letting her eyes close and submitting fully to the absolute bliss of being one with him.

Within a half a second Lucifer had wrapped a hand around her waist and used the other to sit up and swing his legs over the bed. Chloe squeeled in surprise. He stood up, still inside her and holding her with one arm around her waist and one hooked under her leg. She wrapped her legs around him and he set her down on the edge of the dresser which was the perfect height. He thrust into her HARD, eliciting another cry from her, but this time a cry of equal parts pain and pleasure. 

Chloe looked down between them admiring his perfect chiseled form and watched as he fucked her soaked pussy. In the back of her mind she was sure she was being too loud, her moans filling up the penthouse, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. She and Lucifer we're all that existed. He was thrusting so deeply and hitting her in just the right spot, her body convulsed for a second time as she came wrapped around his cock.

When's she came she tightened around him and he started to see stars. With a loud "whoosh" his wings expanded, filling the room and he came undone inside her.  
Chloe gasped, stunned, her eyes widened as she took them in. The were beautiful, ethereal, almost glowing. Thousands of huge beautiful white feathers. Lucifer looked almost ashamed as he cursed them for having a mind of their own. But Chloe was in awe. She reached out and gently ran her finger down the curve of one wing and she felt electrified. Lucifer shuttered at her touch, and she pulled away.

"Does it hurt?" She asked

"No.. no quite the opposite actually. It's just..... No one's ever touched them before." 

She took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "They're perfect Lucifer. You're perfect."

He smiled the same smile as when she told him she loved him, not an hour before. His eyes threatened to well with tears so he kissed her before they could start. He took her from the dresser and carried her back to the bed. They laid down facing eachother, legs intertwined. He ran his fingers up and down her back, her arms, through her hair. Anything to keep touching her. He never wanted to stop. He never wanted to be away from her again. 

"Detective....." He started ...

"Yeah?" She answered with a dreamy smile.

"Chloe.....I...love you." He breathed. He had never uttered those words to another being, human or otherwise. Nothing had ever felt so right. 

"I love you too, Lucifer" she said as her eyes filled with tears. He kissed her forehead again and they let their complete bliss wash over them.

It wasn't long before Chloe had drifted off to sleep and Lucifer was left alone with his thoughts. He had stayed....But at what cost?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to warn everyone, there's some heavy violence at the end of this chapter, it gets pretty dark. Hang in there though!! I'll be writing more.

The next morning Chloe awoke alone in Lucifers bed. She grabbed the nearest item of clothing she could find, Lucifers button down shirt, and slipped her underwear on underneath.  
She slipped out of the bedroom, scanning the penthouse for Lucifer. She couldn't help but wonder if it had all been a dream.  
The elevator beeped and out walked Lucifer, in an immaculate three piece suit and two cups of coffee.

"Detective!" He smiled at her. "I didn't want to wake you...but I thought you might want some coffee. I know you'll want to get to the station soon." 

"Thanks" she smiled. She would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved. It was all real. It really happened. If she didn't know any better she would think she was actually nervous. She tucked her hair behind her ear and took the coffee.

"Should we go?

"Yes, yes of course, by all means." He gestured to the bedroom for her to get ready and meet him there. 

\--------------  
"Trixie, hi baby. how was school today??" Chloe asked.

"It was fine, mom, I just have alot of homework."

There was a sudden knock on the door which Trixie went to answer. "LUCIFER!" She squeeled excitedly. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he attempted to pry her off.

"Yes hello child.." he said. "Detective.....I was wondering if you might like to join me for dinner...tonight?"

"Oh... Sure, yeah" she smiled.

"Mommy..." Trixie started, "are you and Lucifer together now?"

"Oh uhh...I...umm" Lucifer floundered, searching Chloe's face for an acceptable answer. 

"Yes monkey. Lucifer and I are....together.

Lucifer smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Really?? YESSS" Trixie squeeled and she charged Lucifer again, tackling him with another hug.

He could t help but chuckle. The little urchin really did seem taken with him. 

"Lucifer, can you have dinner here?? You could cook for us!!"  
"Oh...well...."he caught sight of Chloe's beaming smile and knew he couldn't resist.

"Yes of course, urchin. I'll cook anything you like." 

"Can you make Mac and cheese??" Trixie asked

"Ah, yes. I think I can manage that." He replied.

He never in a million years thought he would enjoy an evening with a human child but there he was, completely in love with a woman and wrapped around her child's finger. Truth be told he would die for them. 

He cooked homemade Mac and cheese for them and they rented The Greatest Showman to watch together. "Ah Zac Efron" Lucifer mused, "after High school Musical he called in a favor. Great duet partner." Trixie giggled and Chloe rolled her eyes. By the end of the movie they had both fallen asleep, Chloe on his shoulder, Trixie with her head in his lap.  
As they slept, his mind began to wander again, into all the worries and fears of the kind of danger he put them in just by being there. He shuttered at the thought and held them close as Hugh Jackman sang his ballad. The movie finally ended and he stared at the credits as they rolled by. 

Finally he picked Trixie up, cradling her, and took her to bed and tucked her in. When he came back to the living room Chloe was yawning and stretching, waking up.  
"Alright detective...bedtime." he picked her up and brought her upstairs and laid her in bed. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead.

"Lucifer....stay?"

He hesitated... she looked so peaceful, so content. "Alright" he conceded.

He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket and shirt. He then crawled into bed, under the covers and wrapped her body in his. 

This was all he had ever wanted. He had just never known.....how could he deserve this? Desrve her? 

\--------------

"Decker.....DECKER..?" Ella practically shouted.

"Huh? Yeah?? Sorry what?" Chloe snapped out of her daydream. Still reliving the last 24 hours.

"Decker, what's up with you today? Youre like a million miles away."

"Oh God, Ella, I'm sorry, I just.." she glanced over at Lucifer who was schmoozing all the officers with donuts and coffee. She couldn't even help it, she let out a wistful sigh and immediately caught herself. Ella put two and two together and her jaw dropped.

"Decker!?! It's about damn time girl!!!" She went on for a hug and Chloe laughed.  
"nooo no don't make a huge thing out of this ok??"

"Are you kidding me?? You and Lucifer?? I've been waiting FOR FOREVER!" 

"OK, okay but just.... Just keep it quiet...for now. Ok? It's still really new.."

"Oh yeahh girl of course, I got you!"  
"Thanks."  
Lucifer glanced over at Ella's lab, making eye contact with Chloe and gave her a sly wink.

\-------------------

"Luci! I heard.....I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you." Amenedeil was already waiting in the penthouse. 

"Can you stand it, brother? Me?? The detective and I?....I just...." He threw his hands on the air, beaming at his big brother. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a bourbon.

"Luci....this is wonderful. This is what was always meant to happen."

Lucifer paused...  
"Brother I....I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried." He said somberly. "The consequences of my staying....they could come for her. ..."

"No Luci.....don't. You need this. We can handle the demons. I'll help you protect her."

"I hope you're rignt, brother..."

He poured Amenedeil a drink and his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes, detective?" That silly swoony smile was back and he couldn't even get rid of it "yes, please do, I'll be here.."  
Amenedeil smirked at his little brother. The king of hell, in love and soft as a teddy bear..

\-------------------------

Chloe's eyelids began to flutter open. She was on Lucifers couch....she sat up...confused. how did she get here? When did she get here? She was at work last she knew...she was still wearing what she was wearing that day, talking to Ella. A black T shirt, jeans and her trusty boots. She just couldn't remember coming to the penthouse.

Suddenly the elevator opened and there was Lucifer. 

"Lucifer! Hi. Um...when..did I .. I don't rember coming here..." 

"Was there a question in there detective? I swear you're a bit slow sometimes." He scoffed as he poured himself a drink.

"Oh...uh..."

"What are you even doing here, detective? Have you nothing better to do with your time? I have things to do " 

Chloe felt as though she's been punched in the stomach.  
"Lucifer....what's gotten into you?

"Me?? Look at yourself detective. Pathetic." He shook his head condescendingly. "I don't know why you keep showing up here." He advanced on her menacingly. "You just don't get it do you? Youre useless ...." He shook his head and tears threatened Chloe's eyes. She slowly backed away from him.

Something was wrong, something was very very wrong.  
"Lucifer please.....this isn't you...." She tried desperately. 

"Oh it's me detective. It's me and you're in my way." His eyes glowed red and he backhanded her sending her to the ground.

She gasped in disbelief. This wasn't him. Something was wrong. What was happening??

"Lucifer PLEASE! Please stop!"

"Chloe Decker..." He said mockingly "you are nothing! You're a nobody. Why do you think I, the ruler of hell, the actual devil, would EVER care about what happens to you?!"  
He pulled his fist back and hit her again, she screamed out in pain and put her hands up in front of her face. 

"Pathetic!" He said in disgust, kicking her in the ribs. She gasped for air as he kicked her again and again.  
"Why do you even try detective?? You're a mediocre cop, a subpar mother....a less than satisfactory lover..." He added with a sinister chuckle.

"Lucifer why?" Chloe cried

This wasn't him. Why was he doing this??

He wrapped his hands around her throat and lifted her into the air then threw her across the room. Her head hit the wall and the pain seared through her skull as she hit the ground. She reached up and felt the blood trickling down the back of her neck.

He looked at her with such disdain, as though she was the scum of the earth. He walked over to her and squatted down, watching her shaking on the floor of the penthouse, the most vehement hatred in his eyes. "You....lowly... insignificant human....thought you could defeat ME?!" He roared.

"Lucifer..no!! I am so sorry! You know I hate that I even thought about hurting you!... Please...." She sobbed, blood gushing from her nose. She knew it wasn't her Lucifer but she didn't know what else to do.

The other Lucifer drew back his fist and it all went black.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe's eyelids fluttered open. She was on Lucifers couch. She sat up confused..... how did she get here ..?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned, this chapter gets very dark. The next chapter too. But hang in there, I promise it will get better soon! Thanks for reading!!

"No! I'm telling you, she's GONE. I've checked everywhere, I've asked everyone. It's been two days! Two days, brother!" Lucifer was pacing the floors of his penthouse, running his hands through his hair, his eyes red from lack of sleep. Amenedeil was trying, and failing, to calm him down. 

"Luci, I swear to you, we will find her. You know if anyone can find her, Maze will. And Dans got the whole precinct working on it. You must keep your head, she needs you."

"What she needed was for me to return to Hell so she could be safe!!!" Lucifer exploded. "But I just couldn't give her that could I? I was selfish and now she's in more danger than ever. How could I have been so naiive?" 

He finally sat down, head in his hands.  
"What if they've gotten to her, Amenedeil?" He asked in a shaky whisper. "What if..."

"Luci stop. We don't know anything yet. Why don't we go down to the precinct and see if anyone has found anything?" 

"If someone has hurt her......." His eyes flashed red and he didn't need to finish his sentence for Amenedeil to know what he would do.   
Amenedeil nodded and wordlessly headed for the precinct.

"Lucifer listen....I've got every officer looking for her ok? But in the meantime, I've got to keep Trixie calm." Dan glanced over at his desk we're Trixie sat with her homework which she was too worried to work on, nervously tapping her pencil and looking mournfully over at them with her big brown eyes. 

Lucifers chest tightened, she needed her mother. How could he have done this to them? 

"We're going to find her, Lucifer." Dan reasured him and clapped him on the shoulder. 

Lucifer went over to Chloe's desk and sat down, shuffling through her abandoned paperwork. Maybe he could find a lead, he thought desperately. But he knew deep down that her disappearance had nothing to do with work. Hell was full of angry demons who would stop at nothing to get their revenge on him. 

"Lucifer?" 

He jumped. Trixie was standing next to him, her eyes welling up. "Lucifer ..are you going to help find my mom?"

His heart broke in two.  
"Oh...urchin...." His expression hardened into resolute determination. "I will not rest until she is back home with you, do you understand me?"

Trixie nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please find her soon, Lucifer." She whispered.

\----------------------------------------------

Little by little Chloe had begun to remember from one hell loop into the next. Fake Lucifer was about to walk through the elevator again, she only had a few minutes. She tried to remember everything her Lucifer and Maze had ever told her about hell. 'You can leave any time you like. It's all in your head. You can just walk out.' 

She hurried over to the elevator and pushed the button, this had to work, she didn't belong here.   
The doors opened but instead of the usual space Lucifer would emerge from, a solid brick wall stood in its place. "No...no no no..." Her hands felt along the wall. Why was she in hell? She couldn't remember dying. She couldn't remember anything after leaving work. She squeezed her eyes shut, grasping for any sliver of a memory that could help her understand. 

She had been walking to her car.....and that's all she could remember. A pain in her head... Someone must have knocked her unconscious. Is that how she died? She tried to steady her breathing, panicking would only make things worse.

"Detectiiiiive" Lucifers voice echoed from across the room. He had appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and was standing by the piano. 

"You. Are not. Him." Chloe glared at him.

He began to slow clap "Brava detective. Brava. A regular Sherlock Holmes. Now do you know why you're here?" He spoke as though speaking to a child.

"....am I dead? I'm here because I betrayed Lucifer.. ?" she whispered

"Ohh come now. Not as bright as I thought." He shook his head. He started to advance on her and she backed away till she was flat against the brick wall inside the elevator doors. "You are here" he began, "because our King abandoned us for YOU, a repulsive HUMAN, a nobody... and he must pay. You suffer....he suffers." 

"Who are you?" Chloe asked, her voice shaking.

"Ah where are my manners? Valek, at your service. Like the new look? Quite convincing I thought." He kept walking towards her but she had no where left to go. She was a great fighter on Earth but she was no match for a demon and she knew it. 

"Now what should we play today? Beating you senseless has gotten so dull." He pouted. Chloe shuttered. "Let's see....what does Chloe Decker fear more than anything else?" She was sure she had never been more terrified in her entire life.  
"I've got it..." He smiled a terrible smile.

With a quick wave of his hand the scene around them dissolved and suddenly they were in Chloe's living room. When she saw Trixie there she stopped breathing all together.   
Valek chuckled, "ah I've struck a nerve have I? Child? Come here."

"HI LUCIFER!" Trixie hopped over excitedly. 

"She's not real. She's not real. She's not real." Chloe whispered under her breath. 

Valek bent down and took Trixies hands in his, "Now child, tell me, your mommy loves you? yes?" 

"Of course she does" 

"So...she would never do anything to put you in danger now would she?"

"No ...?" Trixie replied

Chloe's eyes squeezed shut as the tears threated to spill out of them.

"Are you sure about that, little urchin?"

Chloe seethed at the demon, using her Lucifers name for Trixie. 

"I don't know....I guess?" Trixie answered.

At that Valek transformed into what Chloe had to assume was it's true form. Twice as tall as Lucifer and grotesquely charred and blackened all over. Black smoke surrounding it and the smell of putrid rotting flesh overwhelmed them. It made an unearthly sound, a mangled scream out of it's horrible mouth, rotting razor sharp layers of teeth, blood dripping from it's tongue.

Trixie screamed in absolute terror, collapsing on the ground and covering her head. She sobbed and screamed "MOMMY!!!"

"Your mother can't save you now, child" the creature taunted. It wrapped it's long smoke like fingers around Trixies neck and began to squeeze.

Chloe had been rendered completely immobile by whatever power Valek had over her, all she could do was sob brokenly as she watched her baby in terror. She knew it wasn't really Trixie, she knew it, she kept repeating it to herself over and over but all of the feelings were the same as if it was real. 

She couldn't tell how long this went on for, it could have been 30 seconds or 10 years, time was meaningless. Finally, after Valek had grown bored with this form of torture, the scene around them dissolved again and they were back in the penthouse.

Chloe collapsed onto the ground, sobbing violently. 

"Wasn't that fun detective?!" Valek asked mockingly, he had transformed back into his Lucifer form and it was more than Chloe could bare. She brought her knees up to her chest and let out a strangled wail.   
If she had been taken to hell somehow, without dying, she had to believe that Lucifer would come for her. She had to believe she would get out. She just had to hold on a little longer. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Maze!! Please tell me you have good news." Lucifer jumped up from the couch where he, Amenedeil had been talking. Maze walked into the penthouse, her expression somber.

"Well I have news.....wouldn't call it good. Lucifer, you need to try and stay calm."

"What?? Out with it Maze." 

"Lucifer....Chloe....she's in hell."

"......what..." He whispered. "That's not possible." 

"I'm sorry Lucifer, the few demons on Earth I rounded up and interrogated confirmed it."

"Are you telling me she's...?" He couldn't even finish that sentence. "No! Even if she was...she would never be sent to Hell!"

"She's not dead, Lucifer. That's the worst part. She was kidnapped and brought there.....in her human form."

"No no no that's not possible. No human has ever gone to hell in their physical body....."

"I know." Maze shook her head, hardly believing it herself.

"I suspected demons were behind it but .....how is this even possible."

"From what I gathered.....they have her in a hell loop, but since she's in human form...she won't be able to leave once she figures it out."

"Then she's being tortured....." it wasn't a question so much as a horrifying realization. Lucifers voice shook with rage. He suspected but he didn't want to let himself believe it. The back of the chair he had been holding on to broke in half. "WHO TOOK HER?! I WANT A NAME, MAZIKEEN!" 

Unphased by his deafening roar, Maze continued. "Half of hell's demons are furious that you didn't return to them. But it seems like Pithius was the architect behind the whole plan. Dromos and Valek are the ones charged with designing her hell loop. And with Valeks ability to change form...."

"It won't just be her minds creation....."

"Exactly. They will physically be in her loop with her."

Lucifer was on the verge of hysteria. Maze had never seen him THIS enraged. 

"They will suffer for this. They want their king? Then that's what they will have. They will regret laying a hand on her." His wings exploded from his back.

"Lucifer what are doing??" Amenedeil asked "You can't go down there! We need to think, to plan, you can't go alone. That's exactly what they want, they have set their trap and they're waiting for you to fall into it!"

"You think I CARE about a trap? Every second we spend here is another second Chloe suffers!" His voice broke on the last word. 

"Then I'm coming with you." Replied Amenedeil.

"You two idiots will get yourselves killed without me." Maze said, twirling her demon blades. 

Hell was about to learn what happens when you fuck with the Devil.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had no way of knowing how much time had passed since she was brought to hell. She hadn't eaten and wasn't dead yet, physically speaking, so it couldn't have been more than a couple of weeks. Though it felt like years. Time wasn't moving at the right pace, that she was sure of. And of course it was always night. She had nothing to measure time by except for the visits from Valek.

They seemed to have gotten bored with the usual places; her house, Lucifers penthouse. She had just woken up on the floor of small empty room made entirely of concrete. She was freezing but somehow knew it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room. They hadn't even bothered to keep the loops going so she was still weak and in pain from the last beating she got from Valek. A split lip, black eye, bloody nose and her ribs were killing her. She tried to stand up, but settled for just leaning against the wall.   
She startled when she heard the door open. 

"Chloe Decker...... So stubborn..... Now look what they've done to you." Father Kinley slowly walked into the room, looking down at her in mock pity.

Chloe glared daggers at him. 

"Just think.....if you had listened to me, if you had helped me defeat Lucifer, none of this would be happening right now. You would be home with your child, safe and happy."

She had no idea if the man in front of her was really Father Kinley, or if it was Valek taking on a new form, or another demon, or if she had started to lose her mind all together and was hallucinating. She shut her eyes to block him out. When she opened them he was still there, now crouching beside her. 

He chuckled. "But now?...now you will suffer for all eternity." He reached out to stroke her face. Repulsed, she spit on him. 

He violently grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her head, pulling it back so she had to look up at him. "Do you know how long you've been in hell, detective??" Father Kinley seethed. "6 MONTHS."

"Liar!" Chloe gasped. 

"Oh not in the slightest my dear girl. 6 months. And where is your precious Devil now? Did you think he would come for you? Storm the gates of Hell for his love?" He laughed, mocking her pain. "He never cared for you, Chloe don't you see?? He's abandoned you here! I told you he ONLY looks out for himself." He let go of her hair, shoving her head down. "You have no one to blame but yourself." He looked at her in disgust. "Enjoy eternity Chloe Decker." 

With that, he left, slamming the iron door behind him.

Chloe wracked her brain, trying to piece together her time here. She hadn't eaten, no, but maybe, even in a physical body, hell warps regular human needs, as it warps time. There was simply no way of knowing how long it had been. She grasped at anything she could think of but there was just too much lost time. It couldn't have been that long...she refused to believe it. Lucifer was coming for her. He had to be.

\------------------------------------

"You go down there unprepared, you won't come back up again." Mazikeen warned. "There's a full on demonic revolt going on, they will crucify you. We need to get in and out completely unseen. Amenedeil will fly me down and we will cover you but you'll need to be fast. No destroying of world's....at least not yet."

"Alright alright let's just get on with it." Lucifer replied.

Within half a minute they had arrived at a back entrance on the edge of hell. "How will we know where to look, Luci?" Asked Amenedeil.

"Pithius. Valek. Dromos." Lucifer spat. "Find them. Find the detective. It shouldn't be too difficult. They can't hide from me." Lucifers eyes burned red as they made they're way into the depths of hell.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Chloe had passed out from exhaustion on the floor of the concrete room. She came to but her eyelids were so heavy she could barely open them. She was then greeted by an unfamiliar voice. "Hello Chloe." It crooned. The voice belonged to a man she had never seen before. Tall, handsome and well dressed. He sat in a chair that hadn't been there before, looking down on her with amusement. "I hear Valek and Dromos have been showing you a good time? Showing you all hell has to offer?" 

Chloe would not let him get to her. She would not even look at him. Wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She sat with her back against the wall, and looked straighted ahead. Her ribs were still aching and her head pounding.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" He asked 

Chloe didn't give him an inch.

"Fine. Listen Decker, I just want to talk. I need to understand...." He stood up and began pacing the length of the small room. "I need to understand.....what is so special about you, a pathetic human, that our King, the king of hell would abandon us..... for you. Frankly, you seem like a waste of space to me. I need to understand. Why you? What power do you hold over him?" He crouched down to her level now. "No? I expected you wouldn't cooperate." He sighed. 

He stood up and looked down at her, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, Chloe began to scream and her body writhed as if on fire. She had never felt such pain in her entire life. It radiated through every cell of her body. 

When it finally stopped she gasped for air. "Please!! Please stop!!" She begged.

"Oh we are just getting started." He laughed maliciously and as his eyes began to narrow again, Chloe curled up in anticipation. But the pain never came. A deafening crash caused her to snap her head up. 

Lucifer.

When he crashed through the door his wings expanded, shattering the walls of the room causing the scene to dissolve around them again. Chloe looked around as the penthouse scene replaced the concrete walls. He advanced on the creature who had been torturing her.

"Pithius...." Lucifer shouted.

"Lucifer! Welcome back! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show. I was just getting to know your little human toy." He spat bitterly. 

"You will SUFFER FOR HURTING HER PITHIUS DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Lucifers devil face began to form and his wings turned red as he began to take his old form. He wrapped both hands around Pithius's neck. 

"My Lord." Pithius squeaked out. "she is not worthy of you. You will see. I will make you see." He growled. 

"What did you think was going to happen?? Did you think you would use her to lure me down here and what!? Simply convince me to stay?!"

"I...want...you to ....suffer." Pithius choked out, grasping at Lucifers hands. His eyes were filled with rage and betrayal. 

"You and every last demon loyal to you will suffer for all eternity for this." Lucifer lifted him off the ground as he kicked and squirmed, clawing at his neck. Then with one swift movement he threw him to the ground which opened up underneath him. The demon shreiked as he sunk into the bubbling ooze below, his flesh burning off of his body as the ground began to close back up over him. 

The sight caused Chloe to gag but since there was nothing in her stomach her chest heaved and she held onto her ribs, which were definitely broken. 

Lucifer caught his breath and returned to his human form. The red in his eyes flickered away to reveal the deep brown underneath and he looked over at where Chloe lay on the floor. She had been beaten to a pulp, her thin form bruised and bloody. She was still shaking from the pain that Pithius had inflicted. "Detective...." Lucifers stomach dropped and he ran to her side.

Mazikeen and Amenedeil ran into the room, looking battered and bloody themselves. "Lucifer! We have to go. NOW." Mazikeen shouted, but when her eyes landed on Chloe's broken form her breath caught in her throat. "Jesus Christ.." she whispered. 

Lucifer gently began to lift Chloe into his arms, choking back tears as she cried out in pain from her broken ribs.

"Lucifer...?" She whispered

"Yes, yes love it's me. I'm here. I'm so sorry....I .." he tucked her hair behind her ear and his heart siezed at the sight of her face. 

"It's not a trick...?" She cried.

"Not a trick, Detective." He had to keep it together. He squeezed the tears out of his eyes and pressed his lips to her hair.

Cradling her, he stood up and with a howling rush of wind, they were home.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer landed gently in the middle of his penthouse and slowly laid Chloe down on the couch.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Ordered Maze.

"No" Amenadeil interjected, "I can heal her.." 

"You're sure?" Lucifer asked.

Amenedeil nodded solemnly. He knelt beside Chloe, his heart breaking for her, his hands shook nervously. He hadn't healed anyone since Linda, and even then it was only enough to buy her time. But he could do this. He was stronger now. 

Chloe's jagged breathing was the only sound as he closed his eyes, concentrating. His hands hovered over her broken ribs, then slowly he worked his way to her other injuries. As he worked, time stood still. Lucifer and Maze looked on, barely breathing. It was taking every ounce of strength he had, but he was doing it. Lucifer was gently caressing Chloe's forehead, brushing the hair from her face, watching her intently. She seemed to have drifted into a deep sleep. 

"Detective?? Detective! Chloe!" Lucifer called nervously. 

Amenedeil wordlessly put a hand to his brothers arm. Too spent to even speak. He gave him a look that said she was alright and motioned for him to join him as he got up and walked into the adjoining room.

Lucifer, hesitant to leave her, said "Maze, stay with her?" He couldn't even bare to be a room away. 

Lucifer didn't even let his brother speak before throwing his arms around him in gratitude and holding on for dear life.  
"Thankyou, brother.." he whispered. 

Amenedeil returned the hug then stretched his arms out, puting distance between them. "Luci....she's going to be alright. She's just sleeping now, her body is exhausted, she just needs rest." Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief. "But there's something else, Luci...." 

"What? What is it?" He asked worriedly. 

"I was able to heal all of her physical injuries. But.... What she went through down there....I could feel it as I was healing her." A darkness came into his eyes, a saddened defeated darkness. "There were some things I couldn't heal..... I don't know why....I couldn't take the memories away. But I felt them Luci...." He shook his head, not wanting to go on. 

"What are you telling me, Amenedeil?" Lucifer demanded. 

"She endured traumatic events the likes of which humans....things they don't come back from." He struggled to explain. "A part of her will continue to suffer....maybe forever." 

Lucifer took a step back. "No ...no you're wrong. She's stronger than any of them. She can come back. She will. Dr. Linda.... she can help us." Lucifer ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to convince himself. He looked up at his big brother, helplessly and asked "What do I do?...."

"Now you take care of her. No matter what. You take care of her and we make Hell pay." 

Lucifer nodded. Taking everything in. Vengeance, punishment...that was something he knew. His eyes briefly flashed red and he stood up facing his brother. "We make them pay."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chloe slept for 2 full days. Lucifer had moved her to his bed and watched over her night and day. Explaining things to Dan and everyone at the precinct was another challenge all together. One he gladly let Maze handle. Though Dan and Trixie were anxious to see Chloe. He needed more time. Time to gauge what Chloe would be like when she awoke. Finally she stirred, Lucifer anxiously sat on the edge of the bed. "Detective?" He tried cautiously. Chloe's eyes opened and she took in her surroundings. Then she bolted upright, eyes terror stricken, and began to back away.

"No! No no no no!" She screamed "please no, not again" she sobbed.

Lucifer was at a complete loss. "Detective, no it's me! You're safe now. You're home!" He tried to calm her. 

She stilled and slowly looked up at him, searching his eyes.  
"Lucifer?...." Her voice broke. 

"Yes. It's me, detective. Chloe..." He reached for her tentatively. She all but dove into his arms, throwing hers around his neck. It was him. She knew. She could feel it. He clung to her as his eyes welled with tears. He hadn't realized how terrified he had been. Terrified that she wouldn't know him. That she would be lost forever, a shell of a person. But she was here. His detective. They just held onto eachother for what seemed like hours, neither knew or cared. Finally they broke apart and Lucifer brought his hands to her face, wiping her tears away and looking at her with absolute awe. 

"Lucifer, I need to see Trixie." She said urgently.

"Of course! Of course, I'll send for her right away." He got up to call Dan. 

She was back. She was alright. He didn't allow himself to celebrate for long. He knew what needed to be done now. She was safe and he intended for her to remain that way. Hell was going to pay. He was going to banish every demon who had dared cross him to the very lowest level of hell and shut and lock the gates forever. He was never going back. He would never leave her side again. 

"Trixie will be here in just a few minutes." He told her as he hung up the phone. He sat down beside her and took her face in his hands, kissing her like she might slip away at any moment. 

Chloe returned the kiss fervently until they stopped to catch their breath. Resting her forehead on his, she took him in. The way he smelled, how his arms felt around her, and she knew she would be ok. She knew she was home. 

She was home.


End file.
